Halfbreed: Consecuencias de ser mestizo
by Akari-chan1
Summary: En una noche fría Inuyasha recuerda ciertos sucesos de su infancia.
1. La frialdad de la noche

_Konnichi wa minna-san. _Este es el primer fic de Inuyasha que hago la verdad hubiese querido escribir de otro tema pero algo me impulsó a sacar este primero si me matan u otra cosa creo que lo entenderé y dejaré de escribirlo. Sin embargo, yo creo que este fic promete aunque sea algo un poco triste__

_Esta es una re-edición y he corregido unas cuantas cositas por ahí. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito y tendré en cuenta sus opiniones para lo que siga de la historia y otras que empiezo a maquinar(jaja Akari-chan empieza a reír como mala)...eh creo que me exalté. Hasta la próxima._

**_HALF BREED: CONSECUENCIAS DE SER MESTIZO_**

**__**

_By Akari-chan_

_Capítulo 1: La  frialdad de la noche_

Era una noche fría y mientras todos dormían un joven vestido de rojo bajó del árbol donde había estado todo el tiempo vigilando a sus compañeros de viaje.

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a la fogata, que aún emanaba un fuerte calor. Miró hacia donde estaba Kagome, ella estaba dentro de su bolsa de dormir...descansando del largo viaje que ella, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y él habían emprendido para conseguir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Inuyasha se quedó un buen rato mirándola y luego pasó a mirar al pequeño kitsune que dormía cálidamente entre sus brazos, como si ella fuera su madre. El joven hanyou desvió ligeramente la mirada para mirar fijamente al fuego  y luego se quedó pensativo. 

- Ofukuro... – murmuré, aún mirando fijamente al fuego. 

- ¿Inuyasha? – me preguntó una voz femenina. 

- ¿Estabas despierta? -  le pregunté un tanto sorprendido por su inesperada intervención en mis pensamientos – pensé que todos ya se habían dormido.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba sobre su bolsa de dormir, por supuesto cuidando de no despertar a Shippo ya que el solía dormir casi todas las noches a su lado.

- Nada – respondí aún pensativo, lo cual le pareció raro a Kagome...creo, por eso tal vez sin querer le dije más cosas  – sólo pensaba un poco...en ofukuro.

- Es cierto – respondió ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas – tú no hablas mucho de ella.

- ...- no le pude decir nada sólo atiné a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

- ¿Odias a los humanos por ser débiles, verdad? – me preguntó mirando al suelo como si en alguna forma esa pregunta le doliese. A mí me sorprendió que la hiciera.

- Si crees que alguna vez la odié por ser humana estás equivocada – le respondí sin dudar un segundo.

- Pero a ti no te gusta tu mitad humana – comentó – por eso odias ser un _hanyou y quieres convertirte en un poderoso youkai. – no sé porqué pero me pareció que Kagome sintió cierta tristeza que no comprendí, después de todo ser un demonio de pura sangre no es tan malo si es que uno quiere ser más fuerte._

- Kagome no me digas _hanyou_ – le dije con el ceño fruncido y ella sólo me miró sorprendida por mi reacción, seguro pensando que era porque odiaba esa palabra que para muchos era sinónimo de debilidad, la verdad detestaba esa palabra no sólo porque fuera una debilidad  la odiaba porque me acompañó desde mi niñez en situaciones que yo no comprendía y que hizo sufrir a ofukuro y a mí.

- Pero siendo un _hanyou_...

- Feh... – gruñí en señal de disconformidad – no sé porqué dices esas cosas... – exclamé para que les restara importancia, pero ella sólo se quedó callada mientras me veía – es mejor que duermas porque no me importa cómo estés mañana de cansada de todas maneras te sacaré  de esa bolsa de dormir apenas amanezca – pronuncié señalándola en tono amenazador.

- Grosero – me dijo –  y yo que me molesto en preguntarte qué es lo que tienes para que me contestes así – respondió molesta, la verdad no sé qué le molestó, después de todo esta es mi forma de hablar. Luego bruscamente se dio vuelta y se acostó para poder dormir nuevamente y mientras abrazaba a Shippo algunas escenas de mi infancia volvieron a mi memoria como cuando ofukuro con el mismo cariño me abrazaba entre sus brazos...

Yo era aún pequeño, apenas tenía ocho años, para entender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sólo sabía que ofukuro me amaba mucho. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa y tierna pero yo sabía, aunque tratara ocultarlo cuando me encontraba cerca de ella, que también estaba triste.

Un día  yo caminaba  tomado de su mano por la villa. Ella mirando al frente y yo feliz que saliéramos a pasear, ya que no acostumbrábamos salir mucho. Mientras pasábamos por algunas chozas pude distinguir algunos murmullos de los aldeanos, mis orejas se movieron ligeramente,  palabras como "mestizo" "hanyou" "youkai" "impuros" y otras más que ahora no recuerdo con exactitud. Algunos padres obligaban a sus hijos a entrar en sus viviendas y sentí que me miraban de manera extraña, eso me molestó. 

Volteé mi mirada  "O...ofukuro..."le dije.

Quería preguntarle que eran esas palabras extrañas que había escuchado. Ella giró su mirada hacia abajo y vi en sus ojos tristeza, acarició mi cara con sus cálidas manos. 

"Inuyasha ¿no querías ir a jugar al lago?" yo asentí a su pregunta "Entonces no hay que demorarnos mucho o se hará muy tarde" me dijo de manera tierna y le sonreí animado. No me importaba qué pasara a mi alrededor mientras ella estuviera conmigo...o por lo menos no en esos momentos.

Mis orejas temblaron un poco y me solté de ofukuro para correr hacia el puente que cruzaba el río e iba hacia el bosque. Yo no entendía muy bien pero estar allí me hacia sentir bien y sentía como la sangre que corría por mis venas empezaba a hervir cada vez que intentaba treparme a un árbol o atrapar algún insecto o a pequeños animales.

Pasaron algunas horas y mientras clavaba mis garras en la corteza de los árboles me di cuenta que ofukuro miraba fijamente al cielo, que se tornaba obscuro ya por la noche, ella siempre solía mirar al cielo como esperando que sucediera algo o que viniera alguien, gruñí en disconformidad. Quise llamar su atención así que subí al árbol "¡¡Mírame!!" exclamé con una frágil sonrisa que dejaba entrever mis colmillos. Salté y me arrojé hacia el lago.

El agua estaba fría y empecé a moverme difícilmente en ella "No puedo nadar" exclamé. En realidad estaba jugando porque quería llamar su atención, pero ella lo tomó muy en serio y pude distinguir a pesar de la oscuridad sus horrorizados ojos que hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

"¡¡Inuyasha!!" gritó corriendo hacia el lago "¡¡Sal del agua!!" rápidamente llegaron algunos hombres que seguramente regresaban a la aldea después de haber cazado por los alrededores.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó uno en respuesta a los gritos de mi madre. Me di cuenta que eran dos cazadores de la villa donde vivíamos.

"Douzo, ayuden a mi hijo" suplicó volviéndose hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos,

"Pero si es el hanyou que vive en la aldea" murmuró el segundo.

"Mujer, deja que se ahogue así por lo menos te aliviaras de la desgracia de cargar con el cachorro de un youkai" "Además, si lo dejamos vivir cuando crezca será una amenaza para todos" Yo me empezaba a enfurecer no me gustaba el tono que estaban usando con ella. Creo que mi ofukuro se dio cuenta que no la iban a ayudar así que quiso meterse ella misma al lago y sacarme de allí. Ella seguía derramando amargas lágrimas por sus blancas mejillas, me di cuenta que esto para ella no era un juego así que decidí salir del agua y no preocuparla más.

"¡Detente mujer!" gritó el primero mientras la jalaba bruscamente del brazo "el agua está helada y no vale la pena mojarse por salvar a ese hanyou" el otro cazador la jaló del otro brazo...La estaban lastimando "después de todo no le esperaba una vida digna"

"¡¡Déjenme!!" sollozaba "es mi hijo...". Salí lo más rápido que pude del agua y clave mis pequeñas pero afiladas garras en los brazos de ambos hombres...No iba a permitir que la siguieran tratando de esa forma. Me puse delante de ella tratando de defenderla.

"¡No la toquen!" gruñí y mostré con furia mis colmillos. Aunque era un niño no iba a permitir que pusieran sus sucias manos sobre ella ni que le hablaran en ese tono aunque no supiese con exactitud que es lo que habían querido decir con esas palabras "youkai" o "hanyou" , las cuales retumbaban en mi cabeza.

"El cachorro salió del agua" comentó el segundo cazador frunciendo el ceño "No importa si no se ahogó, porque ambos de todas formas acabaremos con él ahora" Yo me preparé para recibir lo que viniera y extendí aún más las garras de mis manos, preparándolas a ellas también para cualquier movimientos de esos sujetos. La verdad por un lado sentí la sangre hervir de emoción como si hubiese estado esperando largo tiempo para que se me presentara una oportunidad así y demostrar mis fuerzas, pero por otro sentí miedo...Miedo de perder, de perder a ofukuro y perder la vida.

"o...ofukuro..."murmuré "quédate detrás de mí, yo te protegeré" sentí que ella me quería decir algo y sentí su angustia, yo sabía que no quería que yo saliera lastimado.

"...Mocoso...tú no debiste nacer" me dijo uno de los tipos en tono amenazador para después lanzar su puño contra mí. Yo lo esquive y estaba listo para acertarle mis garras una vez más; sin embargo, sin darme cuenta el otro hombre me sorprendió por atrás cogiéndome con ambos brazos e inmovilizándome.

"¡Suéltame!" le exigí, pero sólo se rieron.

"Ya sabía, a pesar de ser mestizo tiene esa arrogancia característica..." Ofukuro empezó a golpear al hombre que me sostenía y por más enérgicos que fueron sus golpes no logró nada más que enfurecerlo lo cual produjo que este la lanzara abruptamente al duro suelo. No sé cómo, pero me desesperé  tanto que me liberé de la prisión del abrazo ese; sin embargo, apenas salté al suelo me recibió un golpe en el estómago. Caí adolorido, pero no me iba a rendir así que salté y mordí en el cuello al hombre que me había golpeado este gritó y yo lo solté antes de que me pudiera golpear otra vez.

"Soy pequeño, pero no permitiré que nos lastimen" exclamé para después escupir los restos de sangre de aquel sujeto.

"No podemos permitir que un hanyou viva con nuestros propios hijos...Es un riesgo para todos" exclamó el otro sujeto mirando a ofukuro como si la estuviera reprochando. Me distraje por un momento, sólo fue un momento lo juro, pero fue suficiente para ellos como para agarrarme y sin ningún tipo de medimiento someterme y golpearme unas cuantas veces para luego acercarme al lago...creo que ofukuro  ya veía sus intenciones y se paró en medio de ellos...Siempre luchando.

"No pueden hacer esto..."dijo con la voz resquebrajada tratando de apartarme de ellos "Es sólo un niño...no ha hecho nada".

"Lo único que sabemos es que es un hanyou, eso es suficiente, y no puede estar..." no llegué a escuchar lo último porque sentí la fría agua en mi cabeza, cubriéndomela toda. Respiré un poco de agua y cuando me sacaron, que fue sólo por un momento, empecé a toser. Pero me volvieron a sumergir. Yo luchaba por zafarme de sus toscos brazos, pero tenía que aceptarlo a pesar de mis desesperados movimiento ellos eran un poco más fuertes que yo.

No me di cuenta en qué momento, pero unos delicados brazos me cobijaron calurosamente en un abrazo y no me soltaron. Me di cuenta de que aquellos hombres habían parado de sumergirme y luego sentí el aire de la noche en mi cabeza y el delicado aroma de  ofukuro.

"Sólo te digo que ese mestizo traerá problemas a la aldea...y seguramente a ti también mujer si es que no te los ha causado ya" escuché decir a uno de los cazadores pues yo estaba casi desfalleciendo.

"Deberíamos acabar con él ahora" sugirió el otro a su compañero.

"La mujer no nos dejará" murmuró mientras miraba a ofukuro "y a pesar de que ha sido corrompida al estar con un youkai no estaría bien hacerle daño un  ser humano"

Ofukuro sólo miraba fijamente a esos hombres, escudriñando sus movimientos pero aún acariciándome tiernamente el rostro. 

"¡Váyanse!" les exigió ella. Luego sentí que el olor de aquellos hombres se disipaba obviamente se estaban alejando y yo me pude tranquilizar. "Inuyasha" me susurró en mis pequeñas orejas. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando y sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y caían en mi cara empapándola toda y me sentí muy mal.

Pensé que me reprocharía por haberme metido al lago o querer pelear con aquellos hombres "...ofukuro..."le respondí abrazándola fuertemente "no me gustó que te hablaran así...¿por qué? ¿por qué nos sucede esto si no hemos hecho nada mal?" le pregunté débilmente. Yo no entendía porqué tanta crueldad ni ensañamiento con nosotros ni tampoco entendía que era lo que querían decir con "youkai" o "hanyou"; a pesar de que siempre le preguntaba a ella que significaban yo sabía que evitaba decírmelo. 

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso" murmuró "Si te pasara algo a ti, yo no sabría que hacer" Me abrazó fuerte mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza contra su pecho, como ella solía hacerlo para dormirme.

"Tenía que defenderte" le dije con una voz cansada.

"Te pareces tanto a tu otou-san..." balbuceo mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza. No le dije nada, la verdad es que no hablaba  mucho de oyaji y cuando lo hacia se ponía triste así que yo evitaba preguntar por él. 

"Ofukuro...¿te causo muchos problemas? ¿estás enojada conmigo? ¿es mejor ,como dijo ese hombre que no hubiese nacido?" pregunté casi cerrando los ojos, estaba muy cansado.

"Nunca pienses eso, estoy feliz de que hayas nacido y estés conmigo" respondió con un suave tono de voz  y acariciando mi cabeza plateada "ahora no pienses en eso sólo duerme". Es cierto, estaba cansado y  casi no sentía los golpes era como si mi cuerpo estuviera entumido lo único que podía sentir en ese momento eran su  abrazo, sus lágrimas y la cruel frialdad de aquella noche.  

Vocabulario Japonés:

Douzo: por favor

Hanyou: "han-" significa medio o mitad mientras que "you-" viene de "youkai". Así que tendríamos "medio youkai" o "mitad youkai"

Ofukuro: es una forma ruda de hablar y su equivalente sería "madre", Inuyasha utiliza esta forma para referirse a su madre(por alguna duda lo saqué del manga)

Okaa-san: pues ya saben es "madre" pero de una forma más respetuosa.

Otou-san: "padre" con cierto respeto.

Oyaji: Su equivalente sería padre y  tb es una forma ruda de hablar y dirigirse a su progenitor. 

Youkai: podría ser traducido como "demonio"

Bueno, hice estas correcciones en especial porque Marineneko me preguntó si haha-ue no sería la forma adecuada en que Inuyasha se refiera a su madre así que me dio curiosidad y empecé a investigar. En el manga, por lo menos, Inuyasha se refiere a su madre como "ofukuro"...en japonés hay varias formas de referirse a "madre" y una de ellas tb es "haha-ue" y leyendo el manga un personaje llamado Shiori se refiere a su madre como "ka-chan"(la verdad no estoy segura si la palabra existía en esa época o Rumiko Takahashi lo quiso poner así). De todas formas espero haber aclarado algunas dudas y si tienen más dudas o preguntas o hasta para corregirme mándenme reviews que estaré gustosa de leerlos.


	2. No todo tiene que ser malo ¿verdad?

_Konnichi wa minna san!!_

_Aqui está el segundo cap. Esta vez no es tan triste pero esto seguirá(eso espero). Gracias a todos por mandarme review, la verdad me alegra que les haya gustado. Y bueno lamento no poder poner el nombre de todos ustedes, pero lo haré la próxima vez. Cualquier crítica, comentario, etc sólo tienen que presionar en el cuadro de abajo y mandarme sus reviews. _

_Sayonara_

_Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi(en Japón la serie ha tenido muy buenos resultados en Anime Grand Prix...Inu-chan ganó el primer lugar como mejor personaje masculino.)_

**_HALF BREED: CONSECUENCIAS DE SER MESTIZO_**

**__**

_By Akari-chan_

_Capítulo 2: No todo tiene que ser malo ¿ verdad?___

Habían pasado algunos días después de lo que pasó en el lago. Ofukuro se mostraba más recelosa de que yo saliera, pero yo le decía que la vez pasada me habían atrapado sólo porque me distraje y que ya no me dolía nada ya que mis heridas sanaban rápido, ella me sonrió. Le dije que yo era muy fuerte y ella me respondió que no lo dudaba...que sabía que era el niño más fuerte de toda la aldea, pero que de todas maneras fuera más cauteloso.

Ambos vivíamos en una casa vieja que ofukuro había obtenido en herencia del abuelo y como no tenía más parientes no teníamos problemas. Sólo vivíamos los dos allí, pero a mí me parecía bien porque no quería que nadie se acercara a ella...No me parecía que la trataran bien, aunque no sabía porqué tenía esa impresión.

"¿Ofukuro?" le pregunté sentándome a unos pasos detrás de ella. Ofukuro había abierto las puertas corredizas de madera y  estaba sentada mirando hacia el jardín de afuera.

"Dime, Inu-chan" la verdad no me gustaba que me llamara así, pero si a ella le gustaba  no me importaba cómo me dijera.

"Ofukuro ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" le dije  mientras mi ojos amarillos miraban al piso, esperando que no lo tomara a mal ni que se entristeciera por ella.

"Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?" me preguntó sin voltear a mirarme.

 "¿Por qué...oyaji si es que es un youkai tan poderoso no está con nosotros? ¿por qué no nos protege?" dije en un tono que dejaba entrever mi disconformidad ante la situación en que ambos estábamos.  Yo no recordaba muy bien a oyaji, la verdad, tengo vagos recuerdos de él.

_Tengo que mencionar que hace unos pocos días  debido a mi insistencia y supongo a que ella también se dio cuenta que era hora que hablemos, ambos habíamos tenido una conversación acerca del significado de  "youkai" y "hanyou"que siempre escuchaba. Por un lado, me sentía orgulloso por ser el hijo de un poderoso youka. Desde que me enteré de eso,  Myoga-jijii había empezado a contarme varias historias de oyaji  que me hacían querer ser tan fuerte como él.... En ese sentido yo sabía que era más fuerte que cualquier humano común y tal vez era por eso que me odiaban.... los youkai son temidos en cambio  los hanyou como yo, pues por algunos pequeños comentarios de Myoga-jijii me di cuenta que no eran bien vistos tanto por humanos como por youkai...sin embargo, no me importó yo sólo quería vivir tranquilo al lado de ofukuro y por eso me preguntaba porqué oyaji no estaba a nuestro lado.___

Hubo silencio y temí que hubiese dicho o preguntado algo que no debí, después de todo yo no quería lastimarla o ponerla triste pero esta vez la curiosidad me había ganado.

"Inuyasha" okaa-san volvió todo el cuerpo para verme directamente "¿qué es lo que llevas puesto?" yo miré  mi haori y mi hakama rojos.

"El haori y hakama rojos que tú me diste" le respondí sin entender a que iba todo esto.

"Esa ropa me la dio tu oyaji para dártelas cuando crezcas"  explicó  "No es ropa cualquiera, están hechas de la piel de las ratas de fuego" Yo no sabía de qué me hablaba ofukuro y a mí qué me importaba que esas ropas fueran de qué tipos de ratas. "Oyaji te quiso mucho y quiso protegerte así que pensando que serías un niño muy inquieto se le ocurrió que necesitarías ropa especial para protegerte de los peligros" me dijo sonriendo aunque sus ojos me decían en el fondo que había algo que no estaba bien.

"Pero si de verdad me quiere ¿por qué no está aquí, con nosotros, protegiéndote a ti también?" le pregunté sin exaltarme, pero en el fondo quería gruñir o demostrar mi enfado.

"Él sabía que tú me protegerías bien " me dijo aún sonriendo aunque débilmente "él sabía que serías muy fuerte" continuó mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

"Pero ¿por qué no está acá?" pregunté subiendo un poco el tono de voz lo cual no solía hacer muy a menudo. Ofukuro era una mujer muy educada y trataba de enseñarme algo de modales de vez en cuando...Yo sólo le hacia caso, y no muy a menudo, para que no se disgustara conmigo.

"Él siempre está acá contigo" dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos...Me pareció que miraba más a mi ojo derecho que otra cosa. Yo la vi confundido "Cuando crezcas más, lo entenderás". Bastante tiempo después entendería que lo que quiso decir era que a pesar que oyaji haya muerto me dejó un gran tesoro que me protegería: La espada Tessuaiga

 En ese momento, yo sólo la miré sin comprender aún lo que me había dicho. Ofukuro se levantó de su sitio y dijo que saldría. Seguramente iría otra vez al lago, ella solía frecuentar ese sitio y es que me había contado que allí había visto a oyaji por primera vez. No me gustaba que saliera sola, pero ella no quería llevarme; por lo menos, ya no tanto después de lo que ocurrió en el lago.

De todas maneras yo no me quedaría sentado todo el día en la casa...Ah no, yo tenía otros planes. Luego que ella se fuera, salí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al bosque. Ese si era un lugar divertido...empecé a jugar y explorar; y sin darme cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo.

Levanté mi mirada hacia el cielo...Por ningún lado pude ver el rastro de la Luna. En ese momento sentí un piquete en el cuello y al colocar mi mano sobre ese lugar me di cuenta que era la pulga Myoga.

"Myoga-jijii" – le dije mientras este caía de mi cuello debido a la palmada que le di – "¿qué  diablos haces aquí?"

"Joven  Inuyasha-sama" – me respondió luego de recobrarse mientras  saltaba a mi hombro – "quise ver cómo estaba; además...extrañaba el sabor de su sangre" – me dijo sonriendo.

"Feh" – le dije sin darle importancia. Seguí caminando por el bosque despreocupadamente.

Ofukuro para ese entonces me había explicado que la pulga Myoga-jijii había sido un sirviente de oyaji así que no era raro que estuviera por acá sirviendo al hijo de su Señor. A mí no me molestó en absoluto, después de todo me había acostumbrado a él...aunque eso no evitaba que a veces fuese fastidioso en especial cuando quería sorber mi sangre.

"Inuyasha-sama" – me dijo – "su haha-ue-sama se preocupara por usted, ya que es de noche" – me sugirió al oído, diciéndome indirectamente que regresara a casa.

"¿Me estás diciendo que regrese?" – le pregunté fastidiado, volteando a ver en mi hombro y mirándolo fijamente con mis ojos amarillos. Él sabía que no me gustaba que me dieran órdenes...y si aceptaba algunas eran sólo las de ofukuro.

"Ehh" – Myoga-jijii se escondió entre mis cabellos como solía hacer cada vez que lo miraba de esa manera – "Inuyasha-sama, hoy  habrá Luna Nueva y su haha-ue-sama se preocupara por usted. – me murmuró. Yo moví ligeramente las orejas al oír las palabras _´Luna Nueva´ "._

"¿_Luna Nueva? "– le pregunté recostándome en un tronco, me sentía un poco raro._

"Sí, amo."

Ya había oscurecido completamente. Me sentí un poco raro y miré hacia el cielo para comprobar las palabras de Myoga. No me gustaban mucho estas noches...en ese momento sentí que las fuerzas de mi cuerpo se veían reducidas y no pude percibir los aromas que normalmente era capaz de sentir...me había convertido en humano.

"Grandioso" – dije en un tono un tanto irónico. Me crucé de brazos y recosté mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

"Amito ¿se encuentra bien?" – yo cerré los ojos y no le respondí, después de todo no tenía ganas. Me quedé un rato pensativo, pronto tendría que regresar a casa.

Sentí que algo me golpeo la cara y me sobresalte.

"¡Qué fue eso!" – gruñí levantándome. Luego pude ver a mi costado una pelota.

"Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?" – me preguntó una voz aguda. Era una niña, ella tenía el cabello negro y me di cuenta que sus ropas estaban algo empolvadas – "Discúlpame, no me di cuenta que había alguien acá" – dijo acercándose a mi...creo que quiso asegurarse que estaba bien.

"¿Pues en qué estabas pensando?" – le pregunté subiendo un poco la voz.

"Dije que lo siento" – me respondió defendiéndose – "ya me voy." 

"Humpf "– bufé, pero no perdía de vista la pelota que la niña ya estaba recogiendo. Ella me miró por un rato.

"No te había visto antes por acá" – comentó al mismo tiempo que yo desviaba ligeramente la mirada, yo no acostumbraba a tratar con nadie; a decir verdad, creo que era la primera vez que me ponía a hablar con alguien de mi edad – "Oye niño, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?"

"¿qué?" – le pregunté – "¿me preguntas a mí? ¿No tienes miedo?" – le volví a preguntar un tanto sorprendido. Bueno, no era común que me invitaran a jugar a mí.

"Pues yo no veo otro niño aquí; además, no sé por qué habría de tener miedo" – me respondió mirándome algo confundida. Me di cuenta que al ser humano pues en realidad no tenía por qué temerme – "...y bien ¿quieres jugar?"

"...yo..." – la verdad yo me moría por jugar hace tiempo con una pelota y con alguien más que no fuera sólo el viento. Pero no sabía qué decir en ese momento. 

"Tomaré eso como un _´sí´ _" – me contestó con una sonrisa que yo pocas veces veía. – "Me llamo Hana ¿cuál es tu nombre?" – la niña me arrojó la pelota y yo la sostuve un poco perplejo.

"Inu...Yasha" – le respondí.

"¿Inuyasha?" – me dijo mirándome más de cerca – "pues que nombre tan raro...además no cae para nada contigo. – comentó viéndome de manera curiosa." (ya que _"Inu" significa __perro y _"Yasha"_ es __bestia)_

"..." – hice un gesto de molestia ante su comentario. – "Niña, hablas mucho" – le dije devolviéndole la pelota de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho hace un rato.

"Pues tú actúas raro...y yo no me quejo" – ella miró la pelota que tenía en las manos "Si  dejas caer  la pelota o te toca sin que la  sostengas con las manos, pierdes" – me dijo lanzándome la pelota con más fuerza.

"¡Eso es fácil!" – le dije sosteniéndola   para después lanzarla. Mientras jugábamos sentía que yo no podía emplear la misma fuerza que solía tener la mayoría del tiempo, seguramente esto se debía a que era humano...esa era una de las razones que me molestaban, aparte de haber perdido la sensibilidad para sentir aromas en mi nariz; sin embargo, jugando con Hana pues me distraje de todo eso y después de dejar la pelota ella me enseño a jugar algo así como que ella se escondía y yo la buscaba y viceversa...al principio me pareció tonto y ahora que lo pienso mejor, de todas maneras me parece algo ridículo, aunque en realidad era divertido.

Cuando era mi turno de esconderme escogía subir a los árboles los cuales trepaba sin muchos problemas a pesar de no tener mis garras. Hana se dio cuenta, así que ella también intentaba subir a los árboles...pero bueno ella no era una experta. Y después de varios intentos lograba podía subir, pero...

"Estés lista o no, te voy a buscar" – exclamé a los alrededores mientras empezaba a buscar. Era una lástima que mi nariz no pudiera percibir aromas por ahora sino me  hubiese hecho más fácil encontrarla – "No importa donde estés, te encontraré" – dije en tono amenazador. Arriba de mí oí que varias ramas se partían y caían al suelo y después escuché un grito de sorpresa y miedo.

"Ahhhhh" – era Hana que había caído de un árbol.

"¿Te encuentras...bien?" – le pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

"Sí" – me respondió aún respirando agitadamente.

"Que bien" – murmuré débilmente – "¿Ahora puedes bajarte de mí?" – le pregunté disgustado.

"Ah, lo siento" – se disculpó para rápidamente pararse de encima mío. El lado bueno de todo esto era que por lo menos ya la había encontrado.

"Entonces creo que gané esta" – dije sin entusiasmo mientras me limpiaba el polvo de mis ropas.

"Sólo por esta vez" – me dijo sonriendo. No podía comprender a esta niña...Yo le había ganado y ella aún seguía con esa sonrisita tonta, eso me molestaba porque no lo entendía. Que gracia tiene  jugar si va a perder, Feh.

Ambos seguimos jugando durante mucho rato después, sin darnos cuenta que el tiempo pasaba. Después de todo pasábamos un buen tiempo...

"Ya me cansé" – me dijo recostándose en la hierba.

"¿Tan rápido te cansas?" – le pregunté un poco fastidiado – "Yo todavía puedo seguir"- le respondí con cierto aire de superioridad, pero ella no me respondió.

"Ya es tarde..." – la oí decir – "si ka-chan regresa a casa y no me encuentra, se preocupará" – dijo  mirando al cielo que estaba oscuro.

"La jovencita tiene razón, Inuyasha-sama" – dijo Myoga quien había estado todo el rato callado sobre mi hombro. "Será mejor que usted también regrese"

"¿Quién es?" – preguntó la niña acercándose a mí para poder ver quien era quien hablaba. Myoga saltó hacia su cuello y empezó a sorber. ***Splat*** – ¿una pulga? – Myoga-jijii  caía de manera ridícula de la piel de la niña.

"Myoga-jijii..." – le dije mientras posaba mi furiosa mirada sobre el suelo en el que él se levantaba mientras me inclinaba hacia él para poder verlo mejor.

"¿Es tu amigo?...nunca había visto a alguien así, me parece curioso" – dijo Hana con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y sin perder de vista a la pulga.

"Es que...Inuyasha-sama...tenía que probar el sabor de la sangre de esta niña" – decía un tanto nervioso mientras unas cuantas gotas resbalaban por su cabeza.

"Myoga-jijii..." – murmuré en tono amenazador mientras colocaba un dedo sobre él – "¿me estás ordenando que regrese a casa, verdad? – empecé a presionar un poco más mi dedo mientras la pulga lo sostenía con sus brazos para no terminar aplastado.

"Ay no, amito ¿cómo cree?" – murmuró aún con algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

"...Yo ya me voy" –  anunció la niña mientras se paraba. Yo desvié mi mirada de la pulga para verla en ese momento.

"..."

"Se hace tarde y kaa-chan se enojará si no estoy en casa cuando ella llegue" – la muchacha levantó la pelota con la que habíamos estado jugando hace rato y siguió caminando – "Es divertido jugar contigo...desde que kaa-chan se fue no he podido jugar con nadie más" – Hana volteó para verme, me pareció que sonreía con algo de tristeza. "¿Jugamos otra vez? Estaré aquí mismo...nos vemos mañana" – finalizó la niña mientras desaparecía rápidamente entre las sombras.

"Pero..." – murmuré, a pesar de que la niña ya se había ido – "Bah, que niña más rara....está loca si piensa que voy a seguir las indicaciones de alguien como ella" – La pulga Myoga suspiró mostrando su alivio. – "No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Myoga-jijii" – levanté la voz mientras lo presioné contra el suelo.

"Ay...Inuyasha-sama". 

*****************************************************************************Vocabulario Japonés:

-chan: es un diminutivo.

-jijii: es una forma poco cortés de referirse a una persona mayor. Myoga-jijii es equivalente a "anciano Myoga"

kaa-chan: es una manera coloquial de referirse a "mamá" 

-sama: Bueno es para referirse a alguien a quien se le debe respeto. Inuyasha-sama es como "Amo Inuyasha" o "Señor Inuyasha".


End file.
